In computer systems, circuit boards, cards, and various modules may be installed in such a manner that the only exposed portion of the circuit boards, cars, or modules is a front faceplate. The surface area of the faceplate may be dictated by the relevant technical specifications for the circuit board, card, module, etc. Additionally, practical limitations may be placed on the surface area of the faceplate, for example based chassis density, space usage, etc. Because it may be the only exposed portion of the circuit board, card, or module, space usage on the faceplate is often an important consideration. For example, connection portions for external components or equipment may be provided on the faceplate to allow access and connection while the circuit board, card, or module is in use or operating. Similarly, status indicators, including displays, LED's, etc. may be provided on the faceplate to enable the indicators to be monitored or viewed during operation of the circuit board, card, or module.
In addition to features such as connectors, status display indicators, etc., which may be involved in the operation, use, or maintenance of the circuit board, card, or module, it may also be desirable to provide a circuit board, card, or module with other information. For example, information such as directions warnings, etc., which may be important to the use or operation of the circuit board, card, or module, may desirably be included on the circuit board, card, module, etc. Additionally, less operation critical information, such as logos, model or specification designators, advertising information, may be desirably included.
Restrictions on available faceplate surface area, or real estate, may often limit the amount of information which may be included on the faceplate. The amount of information which may be included on the faceplate may be further limited by the need for features such as connectors, indicators, etc. Accordingly, there may not be enough room on the faceplate to include such less critical information. In some instances, there may not even be sufficient room on the faceplate to include some critical information. In cases in which there is insufficient room on the faceplate for all of the desired information, such additional information may be printed on, or provided on a label affixed to, a side surface, etc., of the circuit board, card, module, etc. In such situations, the additional information may not be viewable, readable, etc. during normal operation of the circuit board, card, module, etc.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art. Accordingly, it is intended that the claimed subject matter be viewed broadly.